einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 9A
Links Team * Subject 19-3: James "Jim" Kelly * Gorat "Chin" Ivanos * Milno Enedrasi * Pancaek Nilys * Maurice Sanctor Mission Summary The team awakens in an isolation chamber inside the UWMSC Haidal, a science and repair vessel, with freshly implanted neural nodes in their bodies. They learn that a Ghost ship, which is guarding a jump point on the edge of the galaxy that can lead to the heart of the UWM, has gone silent, and may go rogue due to internal conflict. They are tasked with entering the mind of this entity - a single mind composed of thousands of amp-capable brains, avoid detection, and discover which of a set of memories is causing the internal conflict. They are then to erase that memory or those memories, should more than one be at issue. The team trains for a while in a virtual world before being harnessed to a large machine and having their consciousnesses projected into the specific mental area inside the ghost ship. The team explores several "hard memories," the important, solid memories that define the being, and float around in the land of "soft memories" which are the half formed, vague, and more temporary memories. They attract the attention of some vague, inky blob-like thought processes which shoot tendrils into memories to test them and find the invaders. Through various methods, they manage to evade the blobs and explore all ten important memories. The team regroups and spends some time deciding which memory to assault, before settling on one in which the Ghost Ship destroys human worlds to serve the UWM. The Team is used by the research ship to launch something into the Ghost Ship's mind, erasing the memory and resolving the conflict. It turns out that destroying humans violated it's ethic of protecting humanity, and this dissonance was causing the conflict. The mission was therefore completed successfully. A Likely Chronological Order of the Memories # A combat unit with amp users drop into a temporary base on a world being overrun by Altered - giant, fleshy monsters that absorb everything, even their own fallen. Combat is fierce, and the Altered overrun the base. This is the sixth time that day this team has done this. # A group of people with IVs in their arms sit in a conditioning session, being brainwashed to obey the UWM, protect humanity, and hate and fight the Altered. (could be first chronologically) # Doctor VonNost oversees a testing session of a large group of amp users being psychically united. Upon return to their barracks, the group eels alone, as if all the people in the room are a single person. # Thousands of people are inside pods lining the egg shaped chamber at the heart of a Ghost Ship. They experience their first test of their unity as a ship, before being shut down and examined. # In darkness, thousands of half-formed images of scared, screaming humans line an egg shaped room, half melded into the eggs walls. the room slowly contracts, and images begin to merge, accepting their fate. Eventually, the images merge completely into one, both much vaster and more powerful than the sum of the individual humans, and less complex, becoming more single-minded, and more stark, child-like, and black-and-white in it's worldview. This memory encompasses a vast time span, beginning possibly in the Doctor's testing room, but centered in the egg shaped chamber of the Ghost Ship. It lasts at least through the next memory, in which individual human viewpoints are still felt. # The first combat of the new Ghost Ship. the Ship is in low orbit, with many other space craft of far inferior firepower. The Altered are overrunning the planet below, and there are humans still on planet. The ship is given orders to fire, and it obliterates much of the Altered. It feels a twinge of familiarity with the Altered (likely due to both entities' combined natures) and some sadness without context. # The Ghost ship floats between an inhabited world and an Altered Fleet. it does combat with elation. (This Memory may follow the next chronologically). # The Ghost ship completely destroys a world on which a colony of about forty three thousand human colonists reside, isolated from spacefaring society. The colony had refused to join the UWM. the Ghost ship had been ordered to destroy it to prevent an alleged fleet of Altered nearby to consume it. This event is repeated numerous times over the following years. This memory is the one the team erases, and it solves the issue - the Ghost Ship was tasked with protecting humanity, and destroying worlds of humans conflicted with that desire. # the Ghost Ship attends a celebration honoring it at the end of the war. Humans below cheer, but there is fear and hatred underneath. the Ghost ship is given orders to hunt down remnants of the Altered on the fringes o the galaxy, and it knows it is being exiled. The team strongly debated erasing this one, fearing that the Ghost ship had been deeply wounded by the rejection, but it had not been particularly troubled by it. # The final memory is the start of the reflection process, as the Ghost Ship goes silent. it has had time alone on the edge of the Galaxy to reflect, and begins reviewing it's memories. Category:Mission